crypt_of_the_necrodancerfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary
| weapon = | item = | unlocking = N/A | music = Danny B | image = Bestiary_mary.png | tag = DLC }} Mary is a girl of unknown origin. She is accompanied by her little lamb. Rules and Restrictions Mary starts with , , , a stack of , and . Throughout her runs, she is followed by her lamb. The lamb dies in one hit, and will cause Mary to take 1 hearts of damage every beat (Mary's Curse), including the beat on which it was killed. If Mary loses her lamb but exits the level before her curse kills her, the lamb will respawn and the curse will be lifted. Even though the curse is not an instant death, it still does not activate Potions. Moving onto the same tile as the lamb will cause both Mary and her lamb to occupy the same tile. All attacks, including fireballs and bombs, will hit only Mary when this happens, effectively making the lamb invulnerable. The lamb will bleat as a warning whenever it is cardinally adjacent to a monster and Mary is not on top of the lamb. However, it will do this for all passive monsters as well, including Mushrooms and the Shopkeeper. Strategy Items It's highly recommendable to pick up long ranged weapons to protect both Mary and her lamb, like a decent spear, longsword, cutlass, bow or warhammer. The warhammer is a very good choice due to its wide and long hits. It's recommended to NOT use items where Mary has to move, like the Axe, Rapier or Cat o' nine tails and the Ring of Courage, because it can drag her out of protection of the lamb. Broadswords and whips can also lead that Mary won't be able to move back to protect her lamb at time. Combat If one plays Mary, you have to watch your back all the time. Be aware of any enemies that will approach you. She starts off with a Spear, which is a decent weapon to keep distance of most enemies. And it will also do a fine job to protect the lamb from an enemy approaching it from behind. Enemies will still target Mary instead of the lamb. but the lamb will get hurt if it's between their path. If you stay at the same spot of the lamb, then the lamb will be safe from any danger. A good method to protect it, but be aware when you want to flee from enemies, as there must always be one space between to keep the lamb safe. Because of this, stay alert with enemies that moves every beat. Be extra careful when using bombs, You've just enough beats to keep you and the lamb safely. if you're not able to get away, the lamb will blow up and your run is over. A Bomb Charm makes it so that the giant bombs you lay do not harm the lamb, which is very valuable, but a Blast Helm does not offer any protection, meaning that you can only safely use a bomb while standing on the lamb if you have it equipped. You can use the cookies to heal yourself from the damages after the effort, but also as another method of protection to both Mary and her lamb, as it also gives invulnerability for one beat. This goes to any healing items and spells, so use them at certain critical moments. There are several enemies that will be hard to deal with them while keeping the lamb save: - Goblins only attack Mary's back; because of this, the lamb will always be their target if they're going to attack you. - The roofpig's fireball; cross his line of sight directly and he'll attack the lamb. Only cross its path during the cooldown. - Orcs, invincible shield and can only be attacked from the side, Always make sure there's enough space of them to keep your lamb safe to move to the side. Piercing weapons will make the encounter much easier. Special Enemy Interactions Most enemies will ignore the lamb, only attacking it if it is in the way of reaching Mary. Some have special interactions though. These enemies will go through the lamb as if it were not there: * Monkeys * Tar Monsters * Pixies * Evil Eyes ** Exception: If the lamb is directly adjacent to the Evil Eye then it will damage. The 3x3 "splash" attack done by these enemies will not harm the lamb: * Mushrooms * Yetis * Metrognomes * Note: Splash attacks from bosses (namely Coral Riff and Fortissimole) continue to damage the lamb. (As usual, this can be avoided if Mary keeps both in the same tile.) These enemies will treat the lamb like a wall tile and just stop moving if it's in the way, but hit through it if it is on the same tile as Mary: * Shove Monsters * Gorgons * Water Balls These enemies have ranged attacks. They will not aim at the lamb, but will hurt the lamb if it is in the way: * Red Dragons * Roofpig Traps * Ogres * Electric Mages ** Exception: If there is exactly one tile between the mage and Mary, then the bolt will damage Mary without hitting the lamb. These enemies will not appear during the run: * Ghosts * Harpies * Blademasters Other: * Moles will stop next to the lamb and pop up out of the ground. If the lamb is between Mary and the mole, then the mole will attack the lamb. If the lamb is to the side, then the mole will stay above ground and move one more tile to Mary. * Black Bats will not home in on the lamb like they do with the player. They have the same chance of attacking the lamb that a Red Bat would. ** Ring of Luck and Luck Charm will also not save the lamb from any type of Bat. * Warlocks will teleport the lamb along with Mary, placing it on the same tile that Mary ends up on. * Spiders will not jump out of the wall for the lamb. * Earth Dragons' special ability will place walls on the tile that the lamb is on, but the lamb will not be affected by it. * Coral Riff's tentacles in phase one will not attack the lamb. * Leprechauns will attack the lamb and disappear, but will not kill the lamb or steal your remaining gold. * The lamb is unaffected by hot coals even if it stands on them for more than one beat. Category:Playable Character Category:Amplified Category:DLC